The present invention relates to internet security, and more particularly to preventing theft of important information when using the internet.
The Internet is a global system of interconnected computer networks linked by wired, wireless, and optical networking technologies, enabling computing devices to communicate worldwide. The Internet enables users to access an extensive range of information, resources, and services. The internet has enabled the creation of online services such as email, video gaming, movie services, music services, fast food delivery, shopping, banking services, and the like.
In today's fast paced world, immediate access to online services is a convenience that society has come to rely on. For example, an individual can order dinner and have it delivered to his home, check email, pay the utility bills, and order a movie, all in a few minutes. Each task can be completed using a computing device from the comfort of the individual's living room. To perform the previously mentioned activities, the individual may have to log into an online web application associated with each service. Logging in may include providing a user ID and password to verify the individual's identity. Once the identity of the individual has been verified by the online service, the individual can begin using the services provided by the online service.